


Be A Muggle

by sinsal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, M/M, Post-War, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsal/pseuds/sinsal
Summary: 德哈。德拉科·马尔福某一日醒来，发现自己遇到了失踪三年的哈利·波特，而他坚信二人都是麻瓜。





	1. Chapter 1

01  
德拉科睁开眼睛，眼前是一片白得寡淡的天花板。他浑身不舒服，身体被固定成一个别扭的姿势。他的左腿被架起来了，有个硬邦邦的东西正绑在上面。他浑身都疼得要紧，空气里弥漫着刺鼻的味道——消毒水——后来他才知道。德拉科试图找回自己的两只手，发现它们都乖乖地搭在身体两侧。  
德拉科抬起一只手，然后他听到了咔嚓咔嚓的声音。德拉科心里咯噔了一下，艰难地动了动脖子，一个黑色的鸟窝头映入眼睑。这人低着头，正在阅读一本书，同时还津津有味地吃着一种淡黄色的小薄片，咔嚓咔嚓是他的咀嚼声。德拉科嗓子很干，他想开口讲话，却发不出声音，不过幸好吃东西的人忽然抬起了头。他的鼻梁上驾着一副圆眼镜，看到德拉科的时候脸上绽出一个笑脸：“你醒了？”  
是哈利•波特。

德拉科很意外，他已经很久没见过波特了，但这不是重点，他甚至不知道自己身处何方。看起来是个医院——圣芒戈的装修品味什么时候这么差了？他们很努力地把他碎掉的身体拼了回去——可是他到底为什么会受这么重的伤？  
没等他开口，哈利•波特已经站起来走掉了，徒留德拉科一个人环顾四周。他依稀记得他刚刚在对角巷，正准备在赴今晚的约会前去花店给阿斯托利亚带一束花。大战结束以后他没有回霍格沃茨复学，而是在家里闭门不出了三年。后来终于在斯莱特林旧友多次的邀请下参加了格林格拉斯家的宴会，并在此遇到了阿斯托利亚。他们意外投缘，很愉快地跳了一晚上的舞，连德拉科也感觉到自己要有从不堪回首的过去复苏的迹象。他们决定第二天约出来再吃个晚饭。然而他的记忆终止于去花店之前，再醒来已经不知道今夕何夕，还伤痕累累。  
除此之外，哈利•波特的出现也同样让他意外。据他所知，波特在大战结束后就立即去当了傲罗——维护正义，铲奸除恶，毫不意外的一个波特选择。然而才过了几个月，波特就意外消失了，随即震惊了整个魔法界。当时魔法部几乎动员了所有的在编傲罗进行了地毯式搜寻，然而即便挖地三尺，巫师们也没法找出他们的救世主。波特失踪案成了巫师史上又一知名悬案。  
哈利•波特失踪三年后，出现了在他的病房里？德拉科不知道自己的情况跟波特的失踪有什么关系。正当他胡思乱想的时候，一群人急冲冲地闯进了他的单人病房，其中也包括波特。  
“马尔福先生，你终于醒了！”为首的一个穿白袍的中年女人笑容可掬地走了过来，“感觉还好吧？”德拉科皱起了眉头，不，这不是圣芒戈，圣芒戈的治疗师穿的是绿色的袍子。德拉科动了动嘴唇，他的嗓子干得发疼。来人好像明白了他的状态，一个穿粉色制服裙的女人把他扶了起来，递给他一杯水。  
连吞咽的动作都有些吃力，但水好歹让他恢复了一些生命力。德拉科终于可以发出声音了：“这是哪里？”  
“安娜纽伦医院。”中年女人答道。  
德拉科愣了一下：“麻瓜医院？”  
此话一出，他面前的人包括波特在内都面面相觑。

“麻……什么？”  
德拉科紧紧握着手里那杯水，脑子里冒出来的问号越来越多，他需要一一梳理。  
“我为什么在这里？”德拉科又问。  
“哦，很不幸，你一周前出了车祸。”中年女人——德拉科瞥见她的名牌上写着她姓克拉克，职位是主治医师——德拉科并不知道这个称呼是什么意思。克拉克医生继续说：“你被送过来的时候看起来摔得很惨，实际上除了左腿骨折以外都是擦伤。除此之外你昏迷了整整一周。你当时钱包里只有一张身份证，手机里唯一保留的通话记录是跟波特先生的——所以我们把他叫来了。”  
克拉克医生语速飞快，听得德拉科云里雾里。好几个他没有接触过麻瓜词语钻进了他的耳朵：车祸、身份证、手机……德拉科茫然地盯着眼前的人。克拉克医生大概是把他的反应理解成了打击过度，于是弯腰下来耐心地问他：“马尔福先生，你能联络你的家人吗？清醒过来以后你就可以出院了。”  
家人？德拉科皱了皱眉头，他意识到面前的人除了波特之外都是一群麻瓜——波特为什么没有通知马尔福家的人？  
“你们送信去马尔福庄园就可以了。”德拉科说。  
面前的人又露出了疑惑的神情：“伦敦并没有马尔福庄园，马尔福先生。警察已经来过了，他们在市政厅也查不到除了你住址之外的资料。你是一个人住的。”  
这回轮到德拉科疑惑了，他不可能一个人居住。德拉科眼角的余光瞥见了站在一边的波特，于是指了指他：“他知道我住哪。”  
被点名的人意外地举起了双手：“我真的不认识他！你们不是在他的包里找到了一张牙医的名片吗？我认为是他在出车祸的时候正在拨电话预约牙医，然后按成了我的号码！牙医和我的电话只差一位数。”

德拉科心里很不是滋味。虽然他们在霍格沃茨之间发生了这么多事情，波特估计很恨他、很看不起他，但他万万没想到波特宁愿在他情况最糟糕的时候装作不认识他。那又是为什么他要一直守在他的病床边？就为了这一刻给他落井下石添堵吗？  
德拉科把脸别到一边，冷冷地说：“给我一只猫头鹰，我可以通知我家人。”  
主治医生叹了一口气，又问：“马尔福先生，那你记得你住在哪里吗？”  
德拉科不耐烦地回答：“马尔福庄园。”

“你所谓的马尔福庄园是位于玛格丽特路175号吗？”  
德拉科给了一个否定的回答，他已经对跟这些麻瓜纠缠感到厌烦了。浑身的疼痛让他渴望喝点止痛的魔药——这些麻瓜似乎医术并不行，他的腿在昏迷一周后竟然还没有恢复。他更应该被转去圣芒戈，在那里休息三天他肯定就能活奔乱跳了。  
围在德拉科病床前的人开始讨论了起来，过了一会，克拉克医生才转向了波特——仿佛他是德拉科的监护人似的。  
“我很抱歉，波特先生，恐怕还是需要你来负责接马尔福先生出院。”克拉克医生说，“可能是昏迷的后遗症，他出现了轻微的失忆症和妄想症的症状——但是很快就会好的。如果你能找到他的家人的话就再好不过了。”  
哈利•波特瞪大了眼睛，他又想重复一遍并不认识这个叫德拉科•马尔福的人，但是被医生打断了：“他看起来最信任的是你，抱歉，我们也爱莫能助。”

德拉科在心里连忙否认，他并不信任波特，只是他是目前这个怪状下他唯一的“熟人”。比起把他交给一群麻瓜，他更愿意跟波特来负责他的事。在医生的连番劝诱兼威逼下，波特最后终于妥协了。德拉科甚至听到了医生说波特帮他垫付了全部的医疗费——他到底葫芦里在卖什么药？  
最后医生嘱咐了德拉科今天需要静养便带着她的同事们离开了，走之前还细心地关上了门。波特看起来垂头丧气地，他重新坐回到自己的凳子上，早就没有刚看到德拉科苏醒时候的喜悦。  
德拉科已经猜到了，波特的喜悦源自于以为自己醒了以后就能甩掉他这个麻烦，他很不屑地冷笑了一声。  
波特注意到了他的冷笑，抬头看着他：“笑什么，马尔福？这样你就开心了？”

“我笑你演技拙劣。”德拉科冷冷地说，“就这么不想承认认识我吗？”  
“你的妄想症真的很严重，马尔福。”波特皱着眉说，“在他们打电话通知我之前，我真的完全没有见过你。”


	2. Chapter 2

02  
在德拉科第27次强调自己是个巫师、哈利也是个巫师的时候，哈利踩了一个急刹。  
他心里暗骂一声，八成压线了。  
即使绑了安全带，后座的德拉科也一头栽到了副驾驶座的靠背上。他骂骂咧咧地捂住额头，麻瓜的玩意和波特的车技，两者都不可信。  
哈利弯腰去拾因为急停而滚落的口香糖罐子，然后趁着红绿灯倒数的几秒迅速给自己塞了一块清凉薄荷。熬夜和宿醉导致他头疼万分，德拉科又一路上喋喋不休他那天马行空的魔法世界，让哈利的每一分每一秒都更难过了。  
绿灯亮起的时候，哈利轻吸了一口气，说：“不想再出一次车祸的话就安静点。”  
“你到底拿到驾驶许可了吗，波特？”德拉科吸了吸鼻子，“而且你身上有酒味，麻瓜也不会允许喝酒之后上路吧？”  
托他的福，哈利现在已经能听懂“麻瓜”的意思了，指的是所有不会魔法的人，在哈利心里就等于所有人。不过马尔福听到哈利反驳他也是个麻瓜的时候反应极大，哈利好笑地发现这大概是他的软肋——假如精神病人也有软肋的话。精神病科，可能每三个病人就有一个声称自己有超自然力量——会魔法啦、能读心啦、能看到鬼魂啦……而妄想性精神障碍患者，有强大缜密的内在逻辑。哈利劝自己，尽量不要跟精神病人一般见识。  
“我刚成年就考到驾驶证了。”哈利嚼着口香糖说，“昨晚上喝多了酒，虽然早上睡过了头，但是我确实已经醒酒了。”  
“这就是你迟到了五个小时来接我出院的原因？”德拉科冷冷问。  
“我想让血液里的酒精浓度降下来一些再开车，下午来很合适。”哈利说，“而且我有自己的事，你不能要求我老是围着你转！”  
“你在忙什么？跟你的麻瓜朋友们社交吗？”德拉科发誓他只是想“友好”地跟哈利•波特说话，企图发现一些造成他现在处境的线索，但是他忘了他只要一提到哈利跟他的朋友语气里就会带着尖酸和讽刺。  
哈利果不其然地生气了，他甚至有些自暴自弃：“我被甩了。你高兴了吗马尔福？主要因为你！”  
德拉科被他劈头盖脸甩出来的原因砸得一头雾水：“你被甩了关我什么事？”  
哈利狠打了一下方向盘，吓得德拉科赶紧闭嘴。他当然记得二年级的时候韦斯莱家的一封吼叫信让全校的人都知道了罗恩•韦斯莱和哈利•波特偷了老韦斯莱的车并且几乎车毁人亡的事。德拉科觉得自己仿佛就在这辆通向打人柳的破车上。  
“如果你没有拨错那个可恶的电话，我就不会因为一个出车祸的‘朋友’而错过和艾莉的晚餐。”哈利一字一顿地说。  
梅林在上，德拉科根本不懂得用所谓的电话。尽管在医院的时候哈利给他展示了那个屏幕破碎的手机，德拉科固执地认为这不是他的东西。后来波特不知道去哪里找了一根白色的线，用它把手机跟墙上的孔连了起来，于是那玩意又能亮起来了。然后波特戳了一个绿色的图标，指着上面一串数字说这是他的电话号码。麻瓜用这样一个扁平的东西和一串号码就能互相联系，德拉科也不得不承认听起来比魔法还魔法。  
他保证这是他第一次见到这个扁平的玩意，但波特根本不相信。

“我一个月已经迟到十多次了，艾莉那天之后就跟我分手了。”哈利继续说，“那天晚上我本来想跟她好好谈谈的！但是医院的电话过来了，我真是倒霉！”  
“你倒霉？我比你更倒霉！”德拉科也忍不住了，“我不过去给阿斯托利亚买束花，然后就莫名其妙受了重伤，现在还要被塞进这麻瓜的铁盒子里跟你待在一起！梅林，我敢发誓阿斯托利亚肯定也要甩了我。没有女孩子会喜欢爽约的男人。”  
“她不听我任何的解释！你是罪魁祸首，马尔福！”哈利继续把气发到德拉科的身上，然而德拉科已经迅速回过神来了：“主要还是因为你迟到太多次了！即使没有我你还是会因为一次迟到被她彻底甩了的！”  
“闭嘴，马尔福。”哈利忿忿地说，“我就不该理你这个不懂感恩的混蛋。”  
德拉科安静了下来。他承认如果没有波特，在这个无亲无故的麻瓜世界他根本不知道何去何从。然而，尽管他们三年多没见了，尽管他们共同经历过了大战，重逢还是那么戏剧性的，他们相处的时候在无聊小事上针锋相对还是没有改变。  
“呃、好吧……谢谢你。”德拉科很小声地说，正在驾驶的哈利可能根本没有听到，德拉科顿时觉得有些尴尬，他转移了话题：“那你为什么那天没有马上走掉，你不是不认识我吗——你自己这么说。”  
“我是很想走掉，医院不让。”哈利若无其事地嚼着口香糖，“好吧，我没法扔下一个出车祸的人。我父母就是车祸去世的。”  
德拉科愣了一下，问道：“你父母？是莉莉•波特和詹姆•波特吗？”  
“你认识我父母？”哈利皱起了眉头，在后座的德拉科没有看到，他自顾自地说起来：“所有的巫师都知道莉莉•波特和詹姆•波特，我从小就知道了，你也同样有名——你比他们更有名。你说他们是出车祸去世？荒唐！他们明明……”  
“够了，马尔福！”哈利迅速地打断了他，“我勉强可以忍受你在你的妄想世界里编排关于我的故事。但是请你不要冒犯我的父母。”  
“不……”  
“你只断了条腿，在车祸里其实并不严重。”哈利仔细观察着路牌，理论上还有一个转弯他就解脱了。“这种程度的车祸不会造成这么严重的精神问题，只能说明之前你的脑子就是有问题。”他在找到玛格丽特路175号的时候心情愉悦地下了个结论。  
“闭嘴，波特。”冥顽不灵，德拉科评价道。

“到了。”哈利拉起手刹，转头看了看车灯照耀下的双层小别墅。他吹了个口哨：“看起来不赖，勉强可以称为你的‘马尔福庄园’？”  
德拉科无视了哈利语气中的戏谑，他睁大眼睛盯着面前的房子，没有一丁点他熟悉地方。而波特已经率先拉开车门，走过去查看了信箱，然后折返回来给他开门。德拉科刚要开口，波特扔给他一份刚从对面的信箱里抽出来的广告信。德拉科在昏暗中把它翻过来，上面赫然写着：  
德拉科•马尔福 收  
玛格丽特路175号  
XXXXX 伦敦  
哈利从后尾箱拐了回来，全然不顾他一脸迷茫，搀扶他坐上了轮椅，一路把他推到了正门。德拉科木然地看着那扇雕花的木门，他确定自己身上不会有钥匙。德拉科在晚霞中环顾“自己的”花园，这里跟他从小住到大的住所没有一丝的相同。他不讨厌这里，但他并不是这里的主人……  
然而波特在他的背包里找到了钥匙——据说是他出车祸的时候随身带着的。德拉科看着波特用钥匙打开了门，他仿佛在看一场被逼参演的戏剧。门后是一片黑暗，德拉科万分希望波特走进去的时候，就有几只家养小精灵冲出来。纳西莎一边流泪一边厉声问他为什么搞成这样，而波特也会转身告诉他，我骗你的，马尔福，我什么都记得。  
然而奇迹没有发生。

波特把他推进了房里。一进门左手边是一个开放式厨房，料理台上有长得奇形怪状的锅和大大小小的铁盒子，天花板上悬挂着琳琅炫目的吊灯。其后是木质四人餐桌，然后便是宽大的客厅。客厅正中摆着的长椅子上放满了布垫子，前面的桌子上放着两本书，墙角放着某种弦乐器。右手边是上楼的楼梯，楼梯下架着造型奇怪的鼓。德拉科隐约还能看见楼梯旁还有铺满了整面墙的大书架。房间里四处装点着植物和昂贵的点缀，波特已经抛弃他被琳琅满目的装饰品吸引了去，过了好一会才走回来把他往客厅推了推。  
“一个人住得真奢侈。”哈利如此评价。德拉科虽然对奢侈见怪不怪，但是当他满屋子都充满麻瓜装饰品的时候，他也感觉到了目不暇接。很快，被推到客厅中间的德拉科被自己书架子上一个架起来的白色小球吸引了。  
哈利顺着他的目光，走过去把那颗柔软的小球拿了下来。德拉科愣愣地看着它，它比金色飞贼大了好几圈，上面有红色的绣纹。德拉科转了一下手中的球，随即看到一个龙飞凤舞的签名。  
“看来你是个狂热的棒球粉。”哈利凑了上来。  
“棒球？”德拉科皱着眉头盯着手中的球。  
“是一种需要击球和跑位的九人团体运动。”哈利简单地解释了一下——马尔福再神经病，他也还有失忆这个毛病，哈利必须时不时跟他讲解。  
果不其然，德拉科摇了摇头，毫不在乎地把那颗珍贵的签名棒球抛开了：“我从来没有听说过棒球，我只喜欢魁地奇，一队里有七个人。而且我也不是击球手。”  
哈利打了个暂停的手势，他迫不及待想走了。哈利用最后的好心帮德拉科从书包里拿出那只他已经充好电的手机，然后点开通话记录把里面唯一的号码——自己的号码存了起来，然后简单讲解了一下如何打电话。  
在做完这些之后，哈利把手机还给德拉科，告别，走人。

十分钟后他就为自己的好心而后悔了。哈利刚把车开到玛格丽特路的街口，他的手机就没命地响了起来，马尔福在电话那头声音慌张地大喊：“波特！你快回来！”


	3. Chapter 3

03  
假如瑞典皇家学院愿意颁发诺贝尔好人奖，哈利•波特认为委员会起码得给他一个提名，不然无法解释他为何会坐在一个因为车祸而跟他扯上联系的精神病面前，听他大惊小怪地叨叨厨房整整五分钟。  
哈利确信德拉科在他离开的十分钟内转着轮椅身残志坚地把厨房里的大小盒子都检查了一遍。以他卓越的理解力（德拉科是这么声称的），他明白了热箱子——哈利告诉他那叫“烤箱”——是加热食物用的，然后那个冷箱子——冰箱——是储存食物用的。但德拉科不能理解为什么需要冰箱。  
“因为你没法每天都去买食材。”哈利回答。  
“可是这样吃的东西就不新鲜了！”德拉科说，“冷冻储存，我只保存过魔药材料。”  
当然德拉科最不能理解的是微波炉。哈利背书般讲了一通电磁波，最后投降了：“你可以把它理解成某种魔法，食物放进去，它就加热好了。”  
“比起魔法它太慢了。”德拉科摇头。  
“这不重要。”哈利摆手，“在你的世界，你们学习魔法也从来不会学习它的原理吧？你只要会用就可以！”  
德拉科耸耸肩，确实如此。  
“你看起来一点都不像不理解魔法世界。”  
“哦，我只是猜的。”哈利无奈地拨弄了一下头发。德拉科猛然想起了什么，指了指他的额头：“你那里有伤疤吗？”  
“嗯？有啊。”哈利大咧咧地把刘海撩起来，标志性的闪电型伤疤出现在他的额头上。  
“你总不能说那也是车祸留下的吧？”德拉科指着哈利的伤疤，他确信面前的是世界唯一的哈利•波特。  
“还真是。”哈利放下刘海，“也许缝了有五六针？那时候我太小了，不记得了。”  
“太荒唐了。车祸不可能留下这种伤疤。”  
“因为车祸留下这种伤疤的人就站在你面前。”哈利晃了晃车钥匙，“我饿了。你没事了吧？没事我就要走了。”  
“不，你不能走。”德拉科连忙叫住他，“你不在这里我会死的。”  
“哈？”哈利知道马尔福是个精神病，却没料到他还是个情感汹涌的精神病。  
“——我会饿死的。”  
这不能怪德拉科，就算把他放在魔法世界也是自理能力低下。从小养尊处优惯了，他能把厐戈洋葱切得又薄又整齐，但休想让他实现生胡萝卜到水煮胡萝卜丁这个过程，尤其是让他面对一房间的麻瓜炊具。而且更糟糕的是，他还断了一条腿。不管出于什么理由，他都非常需要波特。但波特显然是想对这个大麻烦避而远之。  
“我一个大好青年就要这么被你赖上了？”哈利很不满，“马尔福先生，我很忙的。”  
“假如我出了什么事，麻瓜们还是会第一时间找到你。”  
“你这算是威胁吗？”哈利嗤之以鼻。  
“我可以付你钱。”  
“你看我像缺钱的样子吗？你的医疗费还是我垫付的。”  
“好吧……那你不怕我欠钱跑了吗？”  
哈利扫了一下他那条打着石膏的腿，眼神里写满了不相信。  
德拉科最后投降了，他抛掉了最后的自尊：“我真的需要你，波特——看在我脑子有毛病的份上。”  
哈利噗嗤一声笑了出来，这似乎让他很受用。德拉科在这阵子笑声里忿忿不平，即使波特“失忆”了，却还是下意识地喜欢看他笑话。  
哈利笑着无奈摇了摇头：“好吧，我暂时帮你一段时间。”——救世主波特，大好人波特，毫不意外的格兰芬多式善心爆发，德拉科心说。  
“直到你学会如何自己生活。”哈利又补充道，“不要假装学不会，我看得出来。”  
德拉科只好点点头，他们算是许下了约定。

“但是你家有让我住的地方吗？”哈利一边说，一边走上了二层，坐着轮椅的德拉科只能在楼下仰望他。  
“上面有两个房间，但其中一个是书房。”哈利站在楼梯口说。  
“你可以住我的房间。”德拉科飞快地说，“我现在上不去。”  
“我会帮你收拾一下楼下那个房间的。”哈利似乎已经迅速习惯了他的新身份。忽然他好像看到了什么有意思的事，走进了房间里，德拉科看不到他的身影了。  
“你有一个上锁的抽屉，密码四位数。”哈利在楼上说，“你对此有印象吗？”

德拉科一脸茫然。魔法世界大多只需要钥匙和暗号，而不需要数字密码，连他也不知道如果自己设置一个数字密码会用什么。  
哈利等了一会，又说：“快想想，生日、你父母的生日、或者你第一次尿床的日子也可以。”  
“我不可能用生日做密码这么愚蠢……”  
“把你生日告诉我。”  
“……6月5日。”  
德拉科随即听到了一阵哗啦的声音。  
“开了。”哈利大声说。  
“……”这个麻瓜德拉科脑子真的不好，德拉科评价。他听到了一阵子翻箱倒柜的声音，即使德拉科看不到“自己”的卧室是什么样子，但他也忍不住想抗议格兰芬多的粗鲁。没等他出声，哈利已经走了下来，他手里拿着一本书和几张薄片。  
“我找到了一些有趣的东西。银行卡、学生证、还有这个……”他把书扔给了德拉科，“你居然买了全新的课本。”  
德拉科伸手在空中接住，硬皮装帧的书本有点重，但比起他在霍格沃茨的神奇动物保育课课本差远了。他从不认为课本是昂贵的东西——但确实有人必须得买二手，比如波特最喜欢的韦斯莱一家。  
“你跟我是一个大学不同专业的。”哈利低头看他手里的学生证，“你脑子应该不错啊，医学系要全A的成绩才能考取……”  
他话没说完，突然听到眼前人发出了一声怪叫，马尔福把课本打开又饱受惊吓地合上了。  
“Anatomy！这是什么？！”  
“解剖学，学习人体组织和结构的学科。”  
“麻瓜……居然把人的身体切开？！”德拉科一副难以置信的表情，“我怎么可能会学这种东西！”他确实曾经考虑过从霍格沃茨毕业后去圣芒戈——如果没有爆发战争、或者他没有这该死的食死徒背景的话，他会如愿的。魔药学、魔咒学、变形学和草药学，他完全可以胜任这些，而不是看起来令人恐惧的解剖学。  
哈利本来想接他的话，但是肚子忽然咕咕响了起来。  
“我们还是先考虑一下晚餐吧。”哈利把手上的东西都递给了德拉科，径直走向了厨房。他十分幸运地在冰箱里找到了两个冰冻披萨。把披萨塞进烤箱以后，哈利又走了回来。马尔福似乎依旧对解剖学的课本心有余悸，把它摆得远远地。他此时正饶有兴趣地打量着手里的卡片。  
“除了学生证，剩下的都是银行卡。”哈利说，“如果你记得密码的话就能把钱取出来——密码说不定都是你的生日。”

德拉科撇撇嘴，把它们都扔在了茶几上：“还有什么发现吗？”  
“我不确定哪些对你来说是重要的线索。”哈利拿过自己的包，从里面找出了一沓草稿纸，“写一下你能想起的人，我试着帮你查一下。”

但是哈利没有给他笔。德拉科试图不开口，短短的一个下午他其实已经有点挫败。活到二十几岁，虽然对麻瓜世界知之甚少，但他不想时刻被人当成一个可笑智障，即使情有可原。  
这里不会有羽毛笔——他跟自己说——但总有书写工具。德拉科注视着面前的桌子，迟疑地拿起桌子上一支细长的圆管，打量了一下，伸手把它上头的盖子拿掉。  
哈利走去厨房查看他们的披萨情况如何了。德拉科用食指碰了一下拿下盖子后露出的那个尖头，这跟羽毛笔一样让他有种可以书写的感觉。于是他尝试着在纸上画了两笔——没留下任何痕迹。  
德拉科眨了眨眼睛，不假思索：“波特，我需要墨水。”  
哈利应声从烤箱前面走了过来，他环顾四周，去书架上把钢笔墨水拿了下来。对于德拉科无师自通会使用钢笔的事他没有表示出任何的惊讶，他还不习惯德拉科的常识是真正稀薄得可怕。  
但是很快他就反应过来了，因为德拉科把整只钢笔毫不犹豫地插进了墨水瓶里。

哈利连忙挡住了他的手。而德拉科仍旧没意识到自己做出了什么可笑的事情，对于哈利的行为深感不满。哈利握着他的手把钢笔抽了出来。  
“你这个叫蘸墨水。”哈利忍俊不禁，“最多写两个字母就要再蘸一次。”  
德拉科知道自己又错了，他的挫败感又增强了一点。  
“墨水不是这样用的吗？”  
“不是的，你要把里面的吸墨槽取出来，吸足墨水再放回去。”他旋了一下钢笔的后盖，展示给德拉科看。  
“还有更方便的东西。”哈利从口袋里拿出随身的圆珠笔递给了他，“你只要摁一下这里，让笔尖出来就可以写了。”  
德拉科盯着哈利递给他的圆珠笔：“不需要蘸墨水？”  
“墨水已经在里面了。”他指了一下笔杆。

德拉科放弃了思考，他接过来在纸上写了大大的一个名字，然后在旁边写下卢修斯和纳西莎。  
“这是我的父母。”德拉科说，“格雷戈里•高尔、潘西•帕金森、布雷斯•扎比尼、阿斯托利亚•格林格拉斯……这些是我身边比较亲近的人。”  
哈利注视着他书写，没有说话。德拉科想了一下，又写下霍格沃茨、斯莱特林、赫奇帕奇、拉文克劳和格兰芬多，并在格兰芬多的下面写下了哈利•波特。  
“我们曾经在那里上学，我属于斯莱特林，你属于格兰芬多学院。”  
“嘿，不要把我编排进你的故事里。”哈利说，“我现在不知道你写的名字有几分真假了。”  
德拉科没听他的，反而在哈利的名字边写下越来越多的名字：罗恩•韦斯莱、赫敏•格兰杰、纳威•隆巴顿、西莫•斐尼甘……  
霍格沃茨的生涯才过去三年，却好像是上辈子的事了。但是他还记得很多很多事，很多很多人，快乐和不快乐的，记忆在他流畅地写出同学的名字的时候汹涌万分。他从不知道自己竟然那么怀念他曾经嗤之以鼻的霍格沃茨。  
哈利看着一整张写满名字的A4纸，摇了摇头：“你要我从何查起？”  
德拉科圈了一下他的父母，想了下，又圈住了韦斯莱和格兰杰的名字。  
“他们是谁？”哈利问。  
“你的朋友。”德拉科想了下，不太情愿地补充道，“你最重要的朋友。”  
哈利不置可否地耸耸肩。

“我和你呢？在你的故事里是朋友吗？”  
“不是。”  
“……曾经不是。”


	4. Chapter 4

04

  
德拉科以为自己肯定会愁得吃不好睡不着，结果冷冻披萨是挺难吃的，睡倒是睡得挺香。  
即使回到“家”里的，他的情况也没有任何变化。在医院醒来之后他已经尝试过使用魔法，然而念出的任何咒语都消失在空气里，无影无踪，甚至没有激起丁点涟漪。  
德拉科很清楚自己不是麻瓜，从前不是、以后也不会是，魔法能力在一个人出生的时候就注定了有或者没有。倘若世间真有什么永久剥夺一个人魔法能力的方法，他相信无论是黑魔王还是威森加摩都会十分乐于使用它，这恐怕是比剥夺一个巫师性命更残忍的酷刑。

  
德拉科正在承受这样的酷刑，像半个疯子，连哈利•波特都不相信自己有魔法——他可是大难不死的男孩，一岁的时候就因为魔法的奇迹而家喻户晓。  
不过感谢梅林，也感谢波特，德拉科现在还没有疯掉是因为他有伤在身，而且需要单独面对波特。他们花很多时间斗嘴，各执己见，在德拉科不得不退一步低头承认自己脑子有病之后才终于休战。腿伤的疼痛也让德拉科转移了注意力，偶尔动一下都疼得他嘶嘶倒抽冷气。经历过大战他不像小时候那样对一丁点疼痛都大惊小怪，但是麻瓜治疗骨折的方法实在是不可思议的缓慢、愚钝。那个医生说他下周就可以拆石膏，语气轻快得像是德拉科该感谢她如圣母玛利亚降临。波特代替他说了一堆感谢的话，真诚得仿佛为他牵肠挂肚了很多天。但他愿意相信波特是真心的，毕竟波特也不想被他拖太久。  
目前他对波特的……依赖——他真不想说出这个词——可真是惊人的可怕。德拉科在黑暗中叹口气，都不忍回忆自己在吃完披萨后目送波特开车去取行李时，是多么傻气地连问了三次他是否会在短时间内回来。  
波特最后不得不用上了哄小孩的口气答应他，但语气中也带着不耐烦。这可太愚蠢了，像刚出壳的鸟蛇追着它们的饲养者。德拉科并不想做只吵闹的小鸟蛇，然而差别也不大了。他基本丧失自理能力，连换衣服这种事都得波特帮把手。波特拎着自己简便的行李回来以后，一如他之前答应的一样，利用沙发床把楼下唯一的房间勉强收拾出了一个能睡人的地方。这地方根本不能称为卧室——顶多是个仓库，三台半人高的白色机器张着黑洞洞大嘴巴冲着他的床，上边有两台稍小的灰色机器，相比更安静些，最边上放着一个装满衣服的竹篮。  
德拉科盯着它们发呆，直到哈利把衣服全部卷成一团塞进其中一台机器的大嘴巴里，德拉科发出一声虚弱的呻吟。他不知道家养小精灵是怎么处理他的衬衫和马甲的，但绝对不是用这种毁天灭地的方法。哈利啪地一声把门关上，好吧，至少它们不是一副连他也要吞下去的样子了。

  
“你居然有三台滚筒洗衣机、两台烘干机。”哈利打量着房间说，“难道不同的衣服还要分开洗吗？怪不得你需要一个房间作为洗衣房。”  
德拉科终于知道了它们的作用和名字，他翻了个白眼。哈利没理他，转身出了房间，德拉科听到他翻东西的声音。过了一会，哈利走了进来，手上拎着一条蓝色条纹睡裤，他随意地把它甩到德拉科的身上。德拉科皱起了眉头，这条裤子非常宽大、老旧，也完全不符合他的审美，他发誓一辈子都不会想碰这类衣服——  
“换上它。”哈利对他说。  
德拉科用两根手指把那玩意拎起来，露出一个极其嫌恶的表情：“你让我穿这玩意？假使你有穿抹布的癖好，正好我没有。”  
“你别无选择。”哈利耸耸肩，“我也不想借我自己的睡裤给你，但你几乎所有衣服都是修身的，考虑下你腿上的石膏——除非你有裸睡的癖好。”  
“我没有。”德拉科愠怒，实际上他现在就穿得——用他自己的话来说很邋遢不堪。那群麻瓜们给他套了一身宽松的衣服，而他先前的衣服因为被血迹污染处理掉了。还好他没有照镜子，不然他会因为自己糟糕得像个波特而气晕过去。

曾经在斯莱特林寝室里他们就是这么形容一个人邋遢凌乱的：像个格兰芬多。格兰芬多们总是不能好好穿他们的校袍、日常搭配出错、寝室里也乱得像狗窝。  
哈利蹲下来扯他的裤腿，把德拉科吓了一跳，他下意识地踢了他一下，哈利非常不满地站了起来：“那你自己换。”  
德拉科把手放在自己的大腿上，挑了下眉毛：“你要站在这里吗？”  
“如果你觉得不需要我的话。”哈利摆了摆手，立马转了身，但是走得很慢。德拉科坐在床边，一只手支撑着身体，一只手拉着裤头，十分艰难地扭动身体好让腿上这点布料褪下来。原本再简单不过的动作，因为一条腿不便导致艰难异常。当他不得不起身，把身体的重量压在那条伤腿上的时候，钻心的疼痛瞬间袭来。德拉科跌坐回床边，脸色苍白，气喘连连，裤子却还卡在他的膝盖上。他气馁地抬起头，却见哈利正双手抱胸靠在门框上，饶有兴致地观赏他的挣扎，瞬间气愤和尴尬使他涨红了脸。  
“很好玩是不是？”他咬牙切齿地说。  
“我扶你站起来的话会容易点。”哈利走过来抓住他的一只手。  
德拉科吸了一口气，这不是他第一次捉住他的手，上一次是在燃烧的有求必应屋，他们差点死掉。但是当德拉科借助哈利的手臂站起来的时候，宽松的裤子唰地滑到了他的脚踝上。德拉科听到布料落地时轻微的砰的一声，有些绝望地闭上了眼睛，他现在也几乎死掉，梅林啊，麻瓜的世界真糟糕。  
哈利扶着他又坐下了，帮他把裤子褪下来，然后套上了哈利的旧睡裤。德拉科试图屏蔽了自己所有的感官，把自己当成一块土豆、或者什么小女孩的玩具，总之他是被套进某件衣物里的，没有感情、不能反抗——哈利的手划过他腿上的皮肤，他听到自己的心脏砰砰直跳。  
当裤子拉上膝盖的时候，德拉科伸手去制止哈利。他捏了一下哈利的手臂，对方心领神会，再次把他扶起来，并注视着德拉科倔强但坚持自己把裤子穿好。当松紧带贴上他的腰的时候，德拉科轻舒了一口气，梅林在上，他几乎紧张得要勃起了——他完全不希望有人在这么私密的事情上帮他，而且这个人还是波特——学生年代他们互相憎恨、巴不得给对方施恶咒、期待看对方出丑并在脑海里设计过无数次陷害对方退学。这些幼稚的对立到了大战时变得微不足道，但他们彻底站在了相反的两边。尽管之后故事里还有那么多可以商榷的细节，但德拉科深知道，背叛黑魔王不等于与哈利•波特并肩。他和他的父母打心里这么想，而波特即使在威森加摩出庭作证的时候也清楚地看穿了这一点。他们曾经的选择终究是要成为命运的烙印，各自背负着走向不同的道路。在遇到这个离奇车祸重遇波特之前，德拉科一直认为，不再与波特相遇就是命运最大的仁慈了。

但命运就是如此捉弄人，或者说是命运里的魔法。能屏蔽魔法的是更高级的魔法，德拉科默念了数次这样的魔法常识，以赶走波特在他耳边重复的妄想症这类的无知言语。他出现的地方，波特就是最大的破绽，他必须从波特身上找到线索，最好能取得他的信任。这可不是容易的事。正如当下，裤子事件结束以后，波特虽然仍旧扶着他的，但是他轻轻蹙着眉，眼眸里闪烁着复杂的情绪。德拉科把它解读成不耐烦，因为自己的不配合。他们这样僵直地站了一会，德拉科搜肠刮肚，思考着该怎么打破沉默——  
“呃、不错，波特，你看起来很熟练。”这可能是德拉科这辈子说过的最蠢的话。  
哈利把脸移向另一边：“以前艾莉有段时间也需要我的帮助。”  
德拉科用了几秒想起艾莉是哈利的前女友，在他愣神的时候哈利重新扶着他坐下，并帮忙把他的腿摆到床上。  
“嘿。”德拉科试图让自己的声音听起来像在开玩笑，“她也是车祸？”  
“她只是从自行车上摔下来了。”哈利耸耸肩说。  
“在你身边的人遇到意外的可能性很大。”德拉科不假思索地说。就在话音刚落的瞬间，他看到哈利的眸色明显沉了下去，他知道自己又说错话了。  
“这不好笑，马尔福。”哈利冷着脸说，伸手把被子拉过来，直接盖到他的脸上。德拉科抓着被子大力翻开，还没来得及说话，哈利砰地一声关上了门。  
德拉科就在反复思考整件事并间歇插入回忆刚才那令人尴尬的细节中坠入了梦乡。

第二天早上德拉科是被波特从被窝里拽出来的。波特把他推上轮椅，送进卫生间。德拉科几乎花了二十分钟才独自完成使用马桶这事，这期间哈利一直在厨房里发出乒乒乓乓的声音，令德拉科怀疑他动用了所有的锅碗瓢盆。就在德拉科扶着墙终于摁下马桶冲水键的时候，波特毫无礼节地扭开卫生间门走了进来。  
德拉科的阴茎在内裤里跳了一下。  
“你就不能敲一下门吗？！”  
“你在卫生间里干些什么见不得人的事吗？”哈利挑眉，长年住校的集体生活使他从来不对同性之间的裸露有羞耻感。不过既然是早上，同为男人的他在说完话以后仿佛悟到了什么，嘴角不禁勾起一缕坏笑：“打扰了你的好事真不好意思。”  
德拉科感觉到自己眉角的青筋仿佛也在跳：“我没在干那事。”

哈利没回他，依然挂着那缕笑容扶他坐回到轮椅上，然后递给他牙刷和水杯，并拿起了自己的那一份。德拉科勉强能够得着洗手池，哈利还算贴心地往后退了一下，站在他身后开始刷牙。他们以一种意外和谐的节奏一并开始刷起牙，德拉科半眯着眼，这比他度过的任何一个早晨都诡异。

他们咕噜咕噜地各自吐掉了漱口水。哈利帮他拿下架子上的毛巾，沾湿了温水递给德拉科。德拉科颇有些粗鲁地把温热的毛巾盖在自己的脸上，这是他在霍格沃茨跟西奥多•诺特学的，这能让他的神经很快得到放松。等把脸擦干净以后，波特又按时收走了他的毛巾。这让他想起了小时候，那是很久远的记忆了，他连踩在凳子上都拿不到毛巾、也背不住几个咒语那么小的时候。纳西莎也会这么在浴室里帮他用魔杖准备好一切，这事他们一直没让家养小精灵代劳。不过很快他就算困得想哭也会被从被窝里拎出来，独自一人站在特制的木台上刷牙洗脸。  
然而干完收毛巾这一件事后哈利就没再理他。德拉科很清楚下一步该干什么——每个男人都清楚，在霍格沃茨的男巫们甚至一年级就在学校发的一本小手册上读过这个咒语：剃须咒语。所有的男孩，到了他们该用这个咒语的时候都用得很好，连高尔在把自己的脸伤了四五次之后也熟练地掌握了它。但是德拉科现在双手空空，不知道从何下手。他目睹波特从洗手台上拿起一个墨绿色的圆罐子，摇了一下。罐子的头部喷出了白色的泡沫，哈利用一只手的掌心接住了泡沫，随后将这黏糊糊的东西抹在了他的胡渣上。  
德拉科感觉到很新鲜，尽管那玩意除了颜色之外都很像某种疗伤的魔药。他抬头从镜子里看到哈利轻仰着头，喉结随着吞咽口水轻微抽动。哈利似乎心情很好，已经不受昨晚德拉科拙劣的玩笑的影响了。他一边涂抹着白色泡沫一边轻哼着歌，完全忽略了在场的德拉科。  
调子跟他的发型一样糟糕，德拉科忍不住在心里评价。现在镜子里的波特已经相当滑稽了，他的下巴覆盖着厚厚的一层白色泡沫，就像书本上长了白色胡子的百岁老人。德拉科忍不住笑出来，哈利像是如梦初醒一般低头看了他一眼。

“你也需要刮胡子了。”哈利盯着他的脸评价。

波特的脸实在是太好笑了，而且他摘下了眼镜，碧绿色的眼睛瞪得很大，德拉科简直移不开眼睛。他伸手摸了摸自己的嘴角，毫不意外，毕竟从昏迷后都没有好好打理过自己的仪容。哈利从镜子前的架子上拿起一个T形的工具，他看了看摸着自己嘴角的德拉科，又用眼睛量了一下德拉科的高度。德拉科正思考着如何叙述自己连用麻瓜的方式剃须也不会这事能让自己没那么丢脸，哈利却像是率先醒悟了过来：“你看不到镜子！一会儿我帮你，给我点时间。”  
德拉科松了一口气，背靠在了轮椅的椅背上。他的肩膀放松下来，就着这个角度观察哈利用黑色的小工具给自己剃须，还有那一截展露无疑的脖颈。哈利又继续哼起了那首被德拉科腹诽为拙劣的歌曲，阳光盘旋在他的发梢，空气里的一切似乎都是舒缓轻快的，包括他身上剃须泡沫的味道。

有人伺候着永远不是什么坏事，德拉科愉快地想。


	5. chapter 5

05

德拉科把下巴抬高，任由哈利把剃须泡沫抹在他脸上，他想他自己也变得跟波特一样滑稽了，但波特并没有嘲笑他。

在哈利拿起剃须刀的时候德拉科往后缩了一下，他抬手把那个小玩意拿过来打量了一下，是真的刀——刀片，比他需要给草药根切片的时候使用的银刀还要轻薄，一会儿就要贴着他的皮肤，这个认识让他心惊胆战了一下。哈利在他愣神的时候把剃须刀拿了过来，德拉科的眼睛追着他的手指：“你……”

哈利把一根手指压在他的嘴唇上示意他的不要说话。德拉科瞬间绷紧了脊背，脸下意识地想别开，锋利的刀片威胁一般在他眼前闪烁了一下。好在哈利很快拿开了那根手指，侧过脸从德拉科的鬓角开始工作。一缕卷曲润湿的黑发正贴在哈利耳边，德拉科目光从消失的刀片上被释放出来，于是便改为紧盯着那缕头发以分散注意力。刀片贴着脸部皮肤触感冰凉，德拉科没来由地感觉到紧张，哈利有节奏的呼吸声在他耳边被放大。这可是波特，哈利•笨手笨脚•波特。三年级德拉科被巴可比克踢伤以后，斯内普曾命令韦斯莱为他切雏菊的根，而波特为他剥无花果皮。他们两个毛手毛脚的程度，没有人会为他们糟糕的魔药成绩打抱不平。

德拉科几乎要从鼻子里哼一声出来，波特的刀沿着他的下颌骨游走，他不得不咬着下唇屏住了呼吸。当剃须刀的刀片滑到德拉科的下巴的时候，哈利的脸重新出现在德拉科的面前。德拉科失去了单纯的焦点，只好转去盯着波特上唇的一点绒毛，还有他嘴角边没有完全剃干净的胡渣。这家伙真是毛发旺盛，德拉科在心里想到他那卷曲凌乱的头发，不自觉想笑。

哈利抿着嘴唇，既没有哼歌，也没有说话。德拉科第一次这么近距离地跟他待在一起，并且谢天谢地，那张嘴没让他发怒，反而柔和得让他忽然有了罗曼蒂克的幻想，当然如果它的主人没有用一只手虚虚地掐着他的脖子就更好了，这会让德拉科觉得自己是一株刚从盆里被拔出来的曼德拉草，他得时刻克制着自己开口说话的冲动。在德拉科漫长的心猿意马中，波特终于完成了半边脸的工作，他向德拉科露出了一个胜利的微笑。德拉科轻舒一口气，稍微对他手上的功夫放心了一会——但就是那么一会儿，他重新把视觉的焦点锁定在波特另一侧的鬓发上，然后感觉到了一丝疼痛。

哈利睁大了眼睛，他们同时低声咒骂了一声。哈利转身去抽纸巾，德拉科毫不意外地用手压住脸上的细伤口，嘶嘶地抽气：“戴上眼镜，波特。还有明天我自己来。”

哈利拍掉他的手，把纸巾压在他的伤口上，然后迅速把剩下的工作完成。随后他拉开一点距离，端详了一下德拉科的脸，点点头：“整体不错。我只是犯了一点十五岁男孩子会犯的错。”

“因为那不是你的脸。”德拉科翻了一个白眼，在心里骂了他几句，强忍着往哈利鼻子揍上一拳的冲动。哈利给他找来一个创可贴，并随手从鞋柜上面拿起小镜子带进卫生间。这个设计让他怀疑马尔福是那种出门前还要从头到脚检查一遍自己着装的人，他这才涌起了一丝歉意。

德拉科不得不让那张丑陋的创可贴粘在了他的脸上，这让他更怀念巫师世界的愈合咒了。这还不是最糟糕的，他对镜子里自己凌乱的头发感到了深深绝望。哈利在他要发出哀嚎之前立马拿走了镜子：“我要保证你这些日子都照不到镜子，否则你会对我提出更多要求。”

“看在梅林的份上，不要试图打理我的头发。”德拉科抬头看了一下哈利那永不服帖的乱发，即使在魔法世界那也是个难题。

“我从来没有这么想过。”哈利耸耸肩，“但我建议你剪短一点。”

德拉科不置可否，他胡乱地用手拨了一下头发，最后放弃道：“我需要洗头发，顺便洗一个澡。”

哈利摇了摇头：“你的伤口不能碰水。”

“给我准备一点热水。”德拉科就像跟家养小精灵说话，“除了伤口之外的地方我都要清理一下。”

见他这么坚持，哈利也不再劝阻。他把毛巾和洗浴用品拿到德拉科可以够得到的地方，教会德拉科使用热水器。哈利猜他只能在浴缸旁边挣扎着洗个澡，但他提不起帮他的兴趣，好在德拉科也不希望哈利在旁。于是哈利把拐杖从客厅拿进了浴室，浴室瞬间显得狭窄起来。

哈利走到浴室门口的时候，德拉科叫住了他。他看到德拉科原本把自己的上衣拉起来了，但见他转身，旋即又放下。

“我们这么早起床不会是要出门吧？”德拉科问。

“我打算带你去超市。”哈利说，“下午我有课，晚上可能会很晚回来。”

“超市（Supermarket）是什么？”

“字面意思，就是比一般市场（market）棒（super）很多的地方。”哈利懒懒地说，“任何你需要的东西都有。”

德拉科耸耸肩，哈利的解释反而让他觉得很愚蠢。

“我需要袍子，波特。”德拉科指一下自己身上的衣服。

“你需要什么？”哈利露出一个稍许震惊的表情。

“袍子，袍•子。”德拉科狠狠地重复了两遍，“我不可能穿这种衣服出门，而袍子能很好地遮住我脚上愚蠢的东西。”

“你以为自己生活在维多利亚时代吗？”哈利噗嗤一声笑出来，“现实点，现在没有人会穿袍子了。运动裤和T恤我不认为比袍子差多少。”

“去订制，波特！这里不会连一个可以订制衣服的地方都没有吧？！”德拉科几乎要咆哮起来，他憋了一肚子火，全因为这个荒谬的世界，晨间还算平和的气氛此刻荡然无存。

“你简直不可理喻！”哈利也发起脾气，他砰地一声关上浴室的门，一边走向厨房一边大声说话，“好好洗你的澡。十分钟之后还是不能接受普通的衣服就光着出去！”

德拉科强忍下冲哈利喊叫的冲动，心烦意乱地脱下上衣，寒冷的空气让他稍微冷静了一点。他讨厌现在这种感觉，也讨厌自己，讨厌现在这个波特。上一秒还会因为波特帮助了他而心存一点感激，下一秒就会忘得一干二净，冲突一触即发。德拉科好不容易才让他的生活回到正轨，现在却如一盘散沙。

德拉科随手把上衣扔到了地上，弯腰把一边的裤腿卷起来。他并不享受洗澡这个过程，即使是以前没有腿伤的时候。脱掉衣服意味着身上的伤疤和印记一览无遗，即使过了一些时间他还是无法忘记大战的细节，越痛苦越磨人。在格林格拉斯家的宴会上他就不曾邀请女士共舞，因为伸出带有黑魔法印记的左手像是某种冒犯。当时是阿斯托利亚主动邀请他跳舞的——何德何能！

德拉科叹一口气，他真的很想念那个夜晚和昭示着他的生活翻开新篇的一切。德拉科沉浸在回忆里，几乎没有注意到自己身体的异变。直到他用毛巾沾了热水机械地擦拭自己的上身的时候，他忽然发现左臂下方空空如也，噩梦般的黑魔印记彻底消失了。

德拉科惊讶地抚摸自己光洁如初的左手，如梦初醒一般低头打量自己的上身。眼前的一切同样让人惊讶：自六年级正中波特的神锋无影咒语而在胸腹留下的伤疤此刻也无影无踪了，轻飘飘地像是把过往一笔勾销。

德拉科愣了一下，因为黑魔印记消失的喜悦很快就被悲观情绪覆盖了。他身上没有战争的痕迹，现在站在门外的这个波特也许从来没有伤害过他，精神和肉体上空前且终身难忘的疼痛被抹去并不是什么值得庆贺的好事，反而令人恐惧。假如这意味他永远回不到巫师世界的话，他宁愿现在冲出去让波特再给他来一次神锋无影。曾经在康复的过程中他无数次诅咒波特下地狱，然而在之后接连的精神折磨中，他又改为诅咒波特没把他杀死了。

 

德拉科呆坐着、有点欣喜又有点悲观地打量了自己的身体好一会，没有理出一丁点头绪，只好继续手中的清洁工作。因为心不在焉，德拉科完全忘了把毛巾用热水打湿后应该再拧干一下，水珠滴滴答答地落在了他的裤子上。德拉科一阵心烦，如果他能自如地使用魔法他恨不得把这条该死的裤子烧掉——幸好他没有真的想这么做，而是第一反应在脑海中浮现了干燥咒，然后当他拧干毛巾转身回来的时候，发现裤子上的水印已经完全干了。

德拉科眨眨眼睛，似乎有点不相信眼前的情况。他把半干的毛巾放在大腿上，紧盯着又使用了一次无声咒语，几乎是在咒语完成的一瞬间，他获得了一条干毛巾。

这个发现可比消失的伤疤对他来说棒多了！德拉科几乎是狂喜地迅速使用清洁咒打理好了自己，然后用小治愈咒解决了脸上的小伤，但飞来咒仍旧无效。腿伤他还无能为力，不过部分恢复了魔法能让他至少好过一点。

德拉科是吹着口哨出浴室的，直到他在浴室门口的凳子上发现了新的运动裤和卫衣。鉴于他目前的心情好得空前，虽然有点不情愿德拉科还是换上了。他不想跟波特吵架，而是迫不及待想给波特展现一下——或者，他也恢复了呢？

 

哈利正在往盘子里装炒蛋，听到他的过来的声音，头都没抬：“这是我活到这么大的秘诀之一，你应该尝一下。”

他好像已经把袍子的事忘了。德拉科盯着在炉子上烧着的茶壶，一般情况下他可以让茶壶自己给他们倒上两杯，然而在默念了三次咒语后他放弃了徒劳的努力。哈利转过身去把平底锅放进水槽，然后提起了茶壶。德拉科摇摇头，顺手拿过饭桌上的空杯子，清泉如水咒顺利给他带来了一杯冷水。德拉科抿了一口，哈利提着茶壶走到他面前，有点奇怪地看着他：“我没把你杯子里的冷水倒掉吗？”

德拉科笑起来，等的就是这一刻。

“这是魔法，波特，我恢复了，尽管只有部分。”德拉科举起手中的茶杯，哈利皱皱眉，没说话，伸手把它拿过来往水槽里倒空。就在哈利把空茶杯反过来的一刻，它再度被灌满了。德拉科眼睛里闪着得意的光芒：“看到了吗？”

哈利耸耸肩，把茶杯放回到他的面前：“如果你不想喝茶就算了。”他说完，给自己倒了一杯茶。德拉科因为他的冷淡态度感到难以置信：“你就不觉得这有什么不合常理的地方吗？这不是一般人——我是说麻瓜——可以做到的吧？！”

哈利正在咀嚼炒蛋，只是看着他，没回话。德拉科有些挫败地承认他被早餐的香味吸引了，于是他拿起了一块烤好的方片面包。

“你的伤好了。”哈利说。

“看来你的眼镜还算管用，”德拉科说，“我用了治愈咒。这是魔法。”

“这不奇怪。”哈利不在意地说，“我还能让头发在一夜之内长回来。佩妮姨妈从此以后再也没尝试过逼我剪头发。”

“你？头发？”德拉科有些惊讶，“你的生活里一直就有这种不寻常的事情吗？”

“哦，那可太多了。当佩妮姨妈逼我穿一件很丑的毛衣的时候它会缩小，达力表哥追着我跑的时候，我坐到了伙房的烟囱上……我甚至还试过在动物园里放走过一条巴西蟒蛇，他跟我说谢谢。”

德拉科瞪大了眼睛，如果他能自由地行走，他一定会跑过去摇晃哈利的肩膀，看看他的脑子里是不是塞满了巨怪的鼻涕。

“你知道你自己能跟蛇说话？！”他激动地几乎像在质问哈利，“梅林的胡子！都这样了你怎么会认为自己是麻瓜？！”

哈利被他突然的大反应吓了一跳：“很奇怪是吧？但是费农姨夫和佩妮姨妈最恨的就是与众不同。这些不寻常的代价都是整日整日关禁闭，没有饭吃。”但实际上把巴西巨蟒放走的那一天哈利还是很开心的，他的寿星表哥狠狠地出了一次丑。想到这事，哈利脸上不禁浮现出微笑。

“那你十一岁生日那天呢？没有猫头鹰给你送霍格沃茨的录取通知书吗？”德拉科迫不及待地追问，“我在摩金夫人长袍专卖店遇见了你，你那时候就跟现在一样对巫师世界无知。”实际上德拉科在后来也曾经想过，是不是在摩金夫人长袍店已经让哈利对他留下成见——但他那时确实只是把他的心中所想说出来罢了。

“这就是你认为我能给你找件袍子的原因吗？”哈利摇摇头，“十一岁生日没什么特别的。唯一的生日礼物是佩妮姨妈用旧衣服给我染的校服，我的中学是石墙中学。这不是一个有趣的地方，但没有了达力总算是好的。”

德拉科还想说什么，却眼睁睁地看着原本放在桌上的黄油漂浮到了面前。

“这一点都不好玩。”德拉科有些生气地低声说，“我没有用漂浮咒，别再开玩笑了，波特。”

哈利盯着面前漂浮的黄油，摆了摆手：“我不是故意的……我并不能控制什么东西、什么时候漂浮起来，它们是突然发生的。”

德拉科拿起餐刀，刮了一小块，这听起来像是波特拥有魔法能力却从来没有系统学习过。他琢磨着，往自己的切片面包上抹黄油。漂浮在空中的黄油块突然掉了下来，砰地一声砸到了他的盘子里，震得旁边的叉子弹了起来，杯子里的水也洒到了德拉科的手上。

哈利坐在对面忍不住噗嗤笑了出来。德拉科忿忿地把面包塞进嘴里，抽了一张纸巾擦了擦手。等他把用过的纸巾团起来放在旁边的时候，才突然醒悟：他是个巫师，为什么用这么麻瓜的方式处理这种意外？！

而且向波特炫耀魔法这事，实在蠢得就像回到了十一岁。


	6. Chapter 6

06

德拉科并不讨厌购物，甚至还挺喜欢，但购物指的是他跟着卢修斯去翻倒巷见识一些稀奇古怪的玩意，在回来的路上撒娇买些他喜欢的东西；或者是他跟纳西莎到对角巷量一身新袍子，然后他们享受一顿美妙的下午茶。而不是像现在这样，他必须跟在波特身边，穿梭在麻瓜的巨大超市里，他的大腿上还放着一只塑料购物篮。

他仍旧无法自由行动，哈利也因此没办法再推购物车，而把坐着轮椅的德拉科改造成一辆购物车看起来不是个坏主意。德拉科恨得牙痒痒，但波特显然对沙拉和水果的冰柜更感兴趣，并没有分心去理会他，除了偶尔问他想买点什么食材。

德拉科看着面前五颜六色码得齐齐整整的蔬果，有一半他从未见过——当然也可能只是没见过它们还是原料的样子。德拉科叹了一口气：“你决定，波特。”

哈利往他腿上的篮子里放进了一袋酸胡萝卜沙拉：“我认为应该去速食品区打发你。”

“如果你能告诉我这些都是什么，我当然也能给你答案。”德拉科有些恼怒地说，“比如你手里的那个，削成螺旋形的酸味黄油？”

“这叫菠萝，是一种热带水果。”哈利把透明盒子包着的半只菠萝放到德拉科面前，“热带你知道吗？”

德拉科茫然地摇摇头，自觉把菠萝拿过来放进篮子：“但我知道菠萝。我只是不知道它们能变成这个样子。”

“天哪。”哈利感觉有些受不了，他由衷地叹了一口气，“你到底是怎么活到现在的？你一点常识都没有吗？”

“我不需要这种麻瓜的常识。”德拉科不屑地说，“也不需要亲自去购买食材，做饭是家养小精灵操心的事。”

“噢。”哈利漫不经心地应他，“你们魔法世界似乎还处在奴隶制阶段？它们平时还干些什么？”

“做家务，负责巫师的生活起居，还有别的任务什么的。”德拉科耸耸肩。

“听起来我就是你的家养小精灵。”哈利说，“如果你付工资的话，他们实际上应该叫做家政人员。”

“那倒不是。”德拉科如实承认，“你比小精灵好很多，它们大多脏兮兮的。” 波特显然对他如此吝啬的夸奖毫不领情，德拉科只好补充道：“你二年级的时候还放跑过一只为我家服务的家养小精灵。”

“所以我的代价就是给你做家养小精灵？”哈利自嘲地说，没想到不消两天他已经学会了接神经病的话。

德拉科并不是很欣赏波特的幽默感。当然，他也不敢把救世主当作家养小精灵，否则就算回到巫师世界鼻子上也少不了挨格兰杰的一拳，家养小精灵保护协会之前没少来他家检查，他们喋喋不休、充满怀疑又神经质。可惜这些令人讨厌的烦心事现在也让他如此怀念。

等德拉科再从回忆里回过神来的时候，波特已经不见了。

 

他有一瞬间感觉到很慌张，他已经围绕着波特生活了很多天——或者说波特围绕着他，他们两个人，大幅度地削减了他对这个陌生世界的恐惧。从前德拉科认为麻瓜其实并不可怕，但这建立在他自如地使用魔法并且对麻瓜世界贫乏的了解上。但是现在他知道麻瓜学会了制造机器，用自然的力量产生巨大的能量，而且他们对人体的认知详实到可怕，比起治疗，他们更像在谋杀。血淋淋地，把某种非自然的东西放进人体内再取出来，甚至让德拉科回忆起伏地魔在他家的客厅里指示纳吉尼吞吃他的麻瓜学教授。血液跟兽性相关，优雅的巫师会避免脏了自己的手。

德拉科不无讽刺地想，他好像对麻瓜的偏见更深了，虽然逐渐转变为他对无法驾驭的力量的畏惧。他倒是有点理解魔法史书里那些叙述巫师在与麻瓜的战争中处于劣势的段落了，它们并非信口开河。但德拉科并不打算把他的新见解分享给卢修斯和纳西莎，他们不会认同与理解，无知确实无畏——尽管他不想这么评价他的父母，他爱他们——但是话说回来，他们是否在试图寻找他呢？

德拉科忽然很想用魔法制造一场骚乱，这样至少会让魔法部事故灾害司的蠢蛋们注意到，他们可能会把他抓去威森加摩审判然后罚他几个月的监禁，但起码他可以回去。但且不论他的魔法是否已经恢复到足以让麻瓜侧目——说不定他们会抢在威森加摩前把他关进马戏团——如果留下魔法痕迹真的能被魔法部的官员检测到，又如何解释魔法部花了整整三年却丝毫没有找到波特的踪迹呢？消失的救世主和消失的前食死徒，显然两个案件的重要程度不是一个量级的。

总而言之，他也许还是要——只能——依靠波特。他得弄清楚他到底为什么徘徊在这里，他身上又发生了什么。

然而这个哈利•该死的•波特现在却不见了！

 

“先生，你要尝一下刚出炉的芝士面包吗？”当德拉科漫无目的地在超市里搜寻波特的身影的时候，一个穿着绿色围裙的褐发女人堵住了他。她的左手下臂放着一只半透明的塑料盘子，上面有整齐地码着切成小块的面包和蛋糕。女人用竹签挑了一块递给他，德拉科迟疑了一下，还是接过来吃掉了。

“巧克力味的呢？还有葡萄干小面包？”还没等德拉科作出回应，对方又递给他更多的面包品尝，直到德拉科囫囵把它们全都吞下去。女人满含期待地看着他：“现在我们买三送一哦。”

德拉科盯着她手里的盘子，回忆着刚才嘴巴里酸酸甜甜的味道，那好像是一个柠檬蓝莓？还是芝士奶油？他试着指了其中一个：“我能再尝一块吗？”

“当然可以，只要你不觉得腻。”女人笑容灿烂，“我整天站在这里快闷死了。这些都是甜的，你要不要再试一试咸奶酪？或者酸奶？”

德拉科没有拒绝，当他把柠檬蓝莓蛋糕小块放进嘴巴里的时候，他的身边聚集了更多的穿绿色围裙的男男女女，开始目不暇接地向他推销食物。等波特从人群里把他挖出来的时候，他们身上多了一个购物篮，里面有三袋芝士面包、两大盒果味蛋糕、一袋切片的西班牙伊比利亚熏火腿、两大块干酪、一瓶白葡萄酒和三罐1升装的酸奶，它们分别是原味、果味和低脂的。哈利像是逃难一般飞快把德拉科推离这个区域：“你简直是销售们最爱的肥羊。再待下去你会在他们的花言巧语下把这个柜台搬空的。”

“但是它们真的很好吃。”德拉科抗议道，“我要控诉你给我吃速食品，这是虐待。”

“等你能自己使用厨房了，虐待就停止了。”哈利翻了个白眼。

“你刚才去哪了？”

“喏。”哈利向他展示自己拿着的另一个购物篮，里面塞满了速食品，这让德拉科一阵反胃。他连忙警惕抱紧他的购物篮，生怕哈利把它们全都扔掉。哈利得逞一般笑了出来。在最后到达收银台的时候，他又拿起了一盆平平无奇的盆栽。

德拉科很不客气地从上面拔了一片叶子：“你要把它放在我家的阳台上？我丝毫不认为它有欣赏价值。”

“这是罗勒叶，是拿来吃的。”哈利转了一下眼睛，“我也不愿意为你打理花园，除了种番茄。”

“我看不出你还有成为绿手指的天赋。”德拉科耸耸肩，在斯普劳特的课上照顾那些危险又娇气的魔法植物已经够德拉科受的了，他对种任何东西都毫无兴趣。

“因为我的姨妈。她以前经常要我给他们的番茄浇水，如果忘了我会挨饿。”哈利开始往收银台的的传送带上放商品，德拉科还是一副草木皆兵的样子，哈利不得已用了蛮力把篮子抢过来。德拉科为自己的紧张感觉到尴尬，只好干巴巴地继续话题：“你的姨妈……得利斯一家？”

“是德思礼。”哈利纠正他，“我并不喜欢他们，甚至恨他们，但长期一起生活还是会留下我自己也改不掉的习惯。不过，这些都过去了，佩妮姨妈已经去世三年了，难以相信，我跟达力还有费农姨夫之后甚至一起度过了圣诞节。”

德拉科愣了一下，哈利的话里准确的时间描述一下子扎中了他。“三年”、“佩妮•德思礼去世”这些毫无疑问跟波特在魔法界消失的时间点严丝缝合，事实上救世主正是在出席了自己姨妈的葬礼后失踪的。在各界多番寻找无果的情况下，《预言家日报》甚至不惜打破巫师保密法去采访了达力•德思礼。德拉科保证这个肥胖、小眼睛的青年男人作为救世主的表哥成了巫师届最为人所知的麻瓜。《预言家日报》的头版上连续三日刊登着他的照片，他对表弟在巫师届曾遭遇那么多恐怖的事情感到惊讶、为他十一年在德思礼一家遭受的不公待遇感到愧疚，并且感谢波特愿意与他和解。达力甚至说他在葬礼后邀请了哈利一起来度过当年的圣诞节，哈利答应了，如今他突然的失踪令他非常震惊和担忧。

这些德拉科都在报纸上读过，现在回忆起来也不难——他甚至有点惊讶于在闲暇时间里从回忆里挖掘关于波特失踪的细节如此轻而易举。那三年他理应不再关注他了才对，所有的消息也只来自于媒体报道，但关于波特的事似乎并不占用他的力气，当他需要的时候，它们就纷纷涌进他的脑海。也许跟波特说的一样，即使是恨也会留下改不掉的习惯。

 

那天下午德拉科基本是在练习无杖魔咒和思考波特中度过。波特去上一些德拉科听不懂的课程了，他抱怨课业的语调跟在霍格沃茨的时候一模一样。德拉科放弃去搞明白他应该去进修些什么东西，他甚至对自己架子上的 麻瓜书籍也敬而远之。无杖魔咒非常耗费精力，傍晚的时候德拉科还是决定回到床上休息一下。

这一觉就睡到了天黑，德拉科被客厅的说话声吵醒，一个女人笑声尖利，像是指甲刮擦在木板上，听得德拉科浑身不自在。他拿起拐杖支撑着走出房间，波特正坐在沙发上，他的身边紧挨着一个素未谋面女人，金色卷发，面容姣好，但似乎比他们稍年长一点。她穿着休闲的T恤和牛仔裤，涂着艳丽的红色指甲油，手上正拿着一块柠檬蛋糕。Oh,shit,德拉科最喜欢的柠檬蓝莓口味，他现在有点讨厌她了。茶几上摆满了德拉科的零食，看来他们趁他睡觉的时候毫不客气地洗劫了一通。

女人看到他走出来，咯咯地笑起来，她转头问哈利：“这就是你说的新舍友？”

德拉科认为她不直接跟他对话的行为非常没有礼貌，哈利点点头，女人转过来冲德拉科招招手：“我是艾莉。”

德拉科冷漠地点点头：“马尔福。”

“他并不像你说的那么神经病。”艾莉对哈利说，“看起来挺可怜的不是吗？遭遇车祸，遗忘一切，孤身一人。”

“如果你开始可怜他，那就落入圈套了。”哈利瞥一眼靠在墙边打量他们的德拉科，“他会给你提出一大堆要求，脑筋死板得像是维多利亚时代古董。”眼看德拉科的表情沉郁了一些，哈利笑着冲他耸耸肩。

艾莉轻拍了一下他的大腿：“但是这里挺好的，做做家务就能换得免费的房子，总比露宿街头好。”

“得了吧，是你赶我出来的。”哈利翻了一个白眼。艾莉用拇指指着他，转向德拉科：“我工作很忙，平时都是他在做家务，他擅长这个。”

德拉科哼了一声表示同意，他上下打量着波特的前女友，实在不知道除了长得还过得去有什么优点。不过这跟他又有什么关系呢——波特跟谁交往——他生气只是因为他们未经许可吃了他的蛋糕罢了。

“听说你很快就能拆石膏了？”艾莉友善地向德拉科搭话，“重学走路不太好受，我有些同情你。”

德拉科露出一个无所谓的表情，他能康复的比一般的麻瓜快，毫无疑问，只要他的魔法恢复了。艾莉咬了一口手里的蛋糕，德拉科感觉到莫名的愤怒在胸腔里膨胀，他并不友好地说：“听说你以前也遭遇过同样的事。”

“噢……那都是多少年前的事了。”艾莉抬头想了一样，改问哈利：“那时候你才十岁吧？”

“十多年前了。”哈利的手肘放在大腿上，前倾着上半身，他的手里在玩弄一张糖纸。

“那时候我们都住在小惠金区，他瘦得像一条流浪狗。”艾莉轻轻摇摇头，但语气还是轻快的，“我弟弟经常跟他的表哥一起追打他，有一次被我阻止了，所以我就认识了哈利。后来我从自行车上摔断了腿，他主动跑过来给我推轮椅，其实我猜这样可以躲避我弟弟的追打。”

哈利不置可否地笑了一下，艾莉又说：“但你上中学以后就彻底把我忘了啊，小哈利。”

“那肯定是因为中学里有趣的事情更多。”哈利抓抓他一团糟的乱发，“虽然我已经记不起很多细节了。”

德拉科并不想细听他们追忆小时候的故事，他正打算找个理由回房，艾莉忽然站起来告别。德拉科站在原地，目送波特把前女友送到门口。波特从门口走回客厅，看起来也松了一口，他向德拉科耸耸肩：“她开车帮我把行李送过来。嘿，你看起来很不高兴。”

“波特，”德拉科尽职地表演着不高兴的角色，“没有人教过你动别人的东西要先询问一下主人吗？”

哈利拍拍他的肩膀，如果不是靠着墙，德拉科很想躲开。

“我明天再帮你买一份，现在可以停止向我提要求了吗？”

德拉科没回答他，哈利打了一个哈欠，转身把放在沙发上的一些行李提到楼上。德拉科看着他走到楼梯口，终于才开口：“我还有一个建议。”他发现自己不再生气了，恢复得很快，现在是理智客观的德拉科，他对自己说。

“什么？”哈利从楼梯边探出头，“先说明，我不会帮你订袍子的。”

德拉科抱胸看着他：“你要学习使用魔法吗？”


	7. Chapter 7

07

德拉科过了一个很郁闷的周末，波特很干脆地否决了他的提议，并拒绝谈论魔法。两天内波特基本都待在他的房间里，德拉科不知道他在忙什么，不过确实可以避免他们吵架。他的情况也没有变得更好，除了几个基本的生活咒语，更复杂的统统无效。因为在战争中失去了魔杖，他花费了非常大的精力去练习无杖魔咒，并且取得了不错的效果。如果多学几个攻击魔咒，他说不定可以去试一试参与傲罗训练。阿斯托利亚提议他购买一根新的魔杖，这样能让他腾出更多的精力做别的事。那三年他确实没有什么别的事可干，而现在他比任何时候都渴望一支魔杖。

周一一大早，德拉科解决洗漱问题后发现波特不在家里，厨房的桌子上盛着烤吐司和香肠的盘子压着一张纸条。波特留言说会在中午接他去拆掉石膏，如果他没有意见的话，他打算顺路去二手车市场，并且在外边解决晚饭。

德拉科把纸条折起来，他当然没什么意见，并且对马上要脱离脚上这个笨重的东西感到非常高兴，当他可以自由行动，他就会有更多的机会做调查。周末的时候德拉科反省过该如何跟波特好好交流——他很顽固，有自己的一套德拉科不认可的逻辑——这点上跟十一岁刚认识的时候没什么两样。他早就该想到了，初见的时候他就企图去充当把波特带到他认为的“正确”轨道上的角色，然后被拒绝得彻底。如今他同样不该急功近利，但这次他必须成功——为了他自己。

德拉科给自己倒了一杯冷茶，顺利地施了一个加温的咒语。他晃晃茶杯，魔法同样是很方便很有力量的东西，它不该只用来长出茂密的乱发。德拉科呷了一口茶，波特应该明白这一点！

 

拆除石膏用了很短的时间，德拉科飞快地适应了重新下地走路，他的恢复能力让医生也有点吃惊（比起他的脑子）。克拉克医生从哈利那里了解到德拉科脑子里装的东西跟上周差别不大之后，有些无奈地向哈利笑了笑：“让他多做一些康复训练，除此之外，你可能需要去咨询精神科。”

“但愿。”哈利耸耸肩，跟医生握手，德拉科绷着脸向她点点头示意。他们一前一后走进医院的电梯，只有他们两个人。德拉科站在更里面一些，哈利盯着电梯的显示屏。

德拉科咳了一声：“我不去精神科。”

哈利笑了一下，按下了负一层的按钮：“我们去车库。”

德拉科舒了一口气：“我不知道你怎么看待我，但我希望你理解我。”德拉科咽了一口唾沫，他早晨的腹稿似乎不是这么打的。

“这个世界应该只有你能理解我。”

哈利转过头来看了看他：“你做的事情并不是要我理解你，而是把奇奇怪怪的事情一股脑往我这里塞，并且强迫我接受它们。”

德拉科垂下眼，波特说得没错，他强迫波特认为他们都是巫师，强迫波特留在他身边照顾他，还强迫波特接受魔法训练，波特一而再再而三拒绝他，他就发脾气。他一直在关注自己的事，即使想着波特，也是为了自己。他认为一切是理所当然的，从没有试图去理解波特。如果有个人突然跑到你面前告诉你，你的生活完完全全是另一副样子的，并对现有的一切嗤之以鼻，任何人都有可能发火和拒绝。

“但也许我真的可以理解你。”哈利又说，“我一直被人当成怪胎，你也不过是另一个怪胎。”

德拉科从喉咙里低声呻吟了一下：“我们不是怪胎，我们……”

“是巫师？”哈利笑了起来，“怪胎的另一种写法？”

“好吧，我的错。”德拉科先退一步，战后他学会的一件重要的事就是承认错误。

“在你彻底讨厌我之前，我希望你能给我时间和机会，我们真的需要谈谈。”

电梯叮咚一声到达了负一层，哈利在开门后率先大步走了出去，车钥匙在他手里叮当作响。德拉科往前疾走几步——他自认为基本已经恢复了运动能力，并不需要麻瓜康复训练那一套——哈利转过身，慢下来等他，看着他走路的样子。

德拉科心里咯噔一下，下意识问他：“你不会搬出去吧？”

“你不赶我的话。”哈利耸耸肩。

“不会。”德拉科摇摇头，“我是说，我们……”

哈利一把拉开车门，冲他眨眨眼：“我们今天下午就有很多时间。先陪我去把这辆车还给艾莉？”

 

他们开车到艾莉上班的公司，把车停进车库。哈利到前台转交钥匙，德拉科站在电梯门口仔细打量着麻瓜写字楼的布置，显然比小时候卢修斯带他去魔法部的所见更整齐有序，至少他们头上不会飞满便签条。哈利办完事，走过来用胳膊肘捅了一下观察得出神的德拉科。他摊开手掌，手心里是两颗从前台那儿拿的招待糖，德拉科让绿色的那一颗漂浮起来，用食指和拇指捻开糖纸。

“精妙的控制，哈？”哈利冲他挑挑眉。

德拉科把那颗糖扔进嘴里，张望一下四周，没有麻瓜注意到他们，他压低声音说：“对你来说同样容易。”

“你现在改变策略了吗？”

“什么？”

哈利看着他，把糖块嚼得咔咔作响：“魔法。你试图这样说服我？”

“你的警惕性太高了。你认为我每一句话都是有目的的吗？”

哈利双手插在口袋里，注视着前方，缓慢地说：“我们能聊些别的吗？”

“当然。”德拉科感谢他的转移话题，他强迫自己挤出一个微笑：“我们现在去哪？”

“地铁站。”哈利回答他，指了指不远处树立着的红色圆圈，“你带牡蛎（Oyster）了吗？”

“什么？”德拉科还在思考地下广场（Under ground）是什么东西，被哈利的问题震惊了，“伦敦人出门要随身带牡蛎？”他在脑海中浮现人们在地下大快朵颐牡蛎的画面，携卷着扑面而来的海风的咸腥味。

哈利知道他误会了，忍不住笑出来：“是牡蛎卡（Oyster Card），伦敦的交通卡。算了，等下直接买。”

二十分钟后德拉科手持他新鲜的牡蛎卡跟着哈利过了地铁闸，他放弃了掩饰对麻瓜交通系统的新鲜和好奇，非常认真地研究起五颜六色的伦敦地铁图。在跟哈利讨论的途中他们差点错过了第一班列车。

两个人挤进人潮汹涌的地铁中，德拉科紧挨在另一边的车门上，他瞪大眼睛望着玻璃窗外的景象，他感觉他们正贴在雪白的弧形墙壁。

“我们从地下到另一个地方去？”列车飞速开动起来，德拉科手扶着车壁，车门外的景象糊成一片，就像幻影显形所见的那样，身体却没有任何扭曲压迫的感觉。“我以为这是鼹鼠才能做到的事。”他的话里没有鄙夷。

哈利站在他旁边笑，十分乐见他新奇的反应：“我们就好像穿梭在城市的管道里，沿着你刚才看的线路图。”

“梅林。”德拉科随着车辆急刹晃动身体，差点扑到哈利的身上。哈利一把拽过他的手，侧过身让出位置让德拉科也得以握住手扶杆。他抬起头歉意地朝哈利笑了笑：“我们也有这样线路，叫作飞路（Floo），串联着巫师的壁炉。”

“很可爱的名字。”哈利笑起来，“但是壁炉旅行不会沾上一身烟灰吗？”

“正是如此，我不喜欢飞路。”德拉科耸耸肩，他注视着进进出出的人流，他们挤得他只能和哈利紧紧地挨在一起。德拉科深吸一口气：“如果没这么多人的话，我会说我更喜欢地铁。”

“伦敦总是让你失望。”哈利说。

“呃，我想它还是有一些好的地方。”德拉科说。哈利转脸看了看他，又露出一个微笑——今天波特老是因为他而发笑，让德拉科觉得自己很蠢，他应该比较擅长激怒他才对——德拉科有些不自在地把脸别开。

“你的腿能走这么久的路吗？”

没等德拉科回答，车便停了下来，哈利率先挤进密密麻麻的人群，德拉科慌忙跟上他。他有点后悔表扬伦敦地铁了，这短短的一段路比幻影显形挤压感更甚。有两个急着上车的年轻学生堵在了门口，人群中伸出一只手，直接把德拉科生生拽了出来。

“如果我有腿伤麻瓜会自动给我让路吗？”德拉科拍拍他皱掉的的外衣，哈利正在用手机查看地图，低着头回答他：“太晚了，没拆石膏的时候可以。”

德拉科翻了一个白眼。

“如果你走不动了可以在地铁站等我。”哈利把手机放回口袋，“我预约了几个试驾，顺利的话两个小时内可以开车来接你。”

但德拉科拒绝了他的建议，他选择了陪哈利去试车，尽管有许多不懂的名词，还是一字不差地把销售人员的话听了进去。哈利在他进门之前就嘱咐他不要全信他们的花言巧语——毕竟他连超市里的食品推销都无法拒绝！但是德拉科还是执意认为哈利应该购买那辆香槟色的沃尔沃，它只跑了三万英里，保养良好。哈利趁着销售人员走开，压低声音跟他说悄悄话：“它要1.7万英镑！我为什么不买辆新车呢？”

“你为什么不买辆新车呢？”德拉科反问他。他的耳朵痒痒的，哈利刚才说话的呼出的热气还盘旋在他的耳边。

哈利翻了一个白眼：“当然是因为贵啊。”

“1.7万英镑算贵吗？”德拉科诚恳地发问，他从小脑子里对“贵”其实没有实际的概念，只有卢修斯允许他买和不允许的区别。但他的问题显然被波特误解了，他朝他转转眼睛，略有些尖酸地说：“对你来说当然不。你那栋房子一平米的价格就足够买一辆车。”

思考了一下，德拉科盯着他的眼睛：“我也可以帮你付款，当作这些天的谢礼……”

哈利摆手打断他：“不用了，我有足够的钱买下你家的钱，只是不想浪费。”

德拉科只好闭嘴。最后哈利选择了一辆小排量的宝蓝色二手福特，只要三千英镑。德拉科对他的品味不敢苟同，但还是在他办完所有手续之后乖乖坐了进去，他感觉到前座窄得束手束脚。哈利低头调整车载蓝牙，德拉科忽然想起这么多天他从来没有用过自己的手机，或许他也应该试试麻瓜的新科技了。哈利终于调好了他喜欢的电台，他吹了一声口哨，启动发动机，一切完美，心情愉悦。

“我们回家。”他声音轻快地宣布，“晚上想吃些什么？”

德拉科的一只手放在衣服口袋里，正巧摸到他的新交通卡：“牡蛎——海鲜怎么样？配上白葡萄酒，今天我们可以好好庆祝一下。”

“是个不错的主意。我知道你家附近有不错的海鲜餐厅，我想我们可以打包回去，这样就可以在家尽情喝酒了。”

德拉科点头同意他，他难以想象有一天也会跟波特举杯庆祝他们生活中的变化。哈利轻哼着歌，穿梭在傍晚伦敦的街道上，显然有些堵塞的交通也不能影响他的好心情。德拉科一直盯着窗外的街景，当他们在一个车流众多的十字路口龟速前行的时候，德拉科甚至能看到旁边那辆车的后座里坐着的五岁小童。他跟哈利一样有一双碧绿的眼睛，正睁大眼瞪着德拉科，把车窗敲得啪啪作响。坐在他旁边的母亲揪着他衣领把他拉开，德拉科忍不住觉得好笑。哈利用手指敲打着方向盘：“怎么不说话？”

“嗯？”德拉科把头转过来看着他，夕阳温柔地拥抱着他们。

“通常你去哪都会对各种各样的东西发表意见，”哈利说，“有时候还挺有趣的。”

“我可不负责把你逗乐。”德拉科双手抱胸。

“你不是要跟我谈话吗？今天下午你并没有提。”

德拉科抓了抓头发，他的注意力彻底被伦敦地铁和二手车转移走了。德拉科把目光转移到面前那辆车的后尾箱上：“我想今晚是个好时机，我们一起吃饭，喝点酒，气氛比较放松。”

“听起来你要跟我谈非常严肃的问题。”哈利笑说。

“也不算吧。”德拉科回答，“我有很多问题要问你。”

“又是问我？实际上我喜欢你在地铁里那样，也告诉我一些关于你自己的事。”

“你不认为我在编造故事？”

“他们听起来挺有意思的。”哈利说，“你让我理解你，我对你也一无所知。公平起见，我们应该交换。”

“交换？”德拉科眨眨眼睛，“比如我问你，哈利•波特，你为什么这么有钱，然后你反问我，马尔福你为什么这么有钱吗？”

“这个问题我确实挺想问的。”

“那我恰好也有很长的答案可以告诉你。”德拉科笑了起来，“成交，我们交换。”

哈利轻轻摇摇头：“你的口气听起来像是做生意。放松点，朋友。”

“噢，不。”德拉科想起了高尔和克拉布，“你不会喜欢我对待朋友的方式，虽然我在改了。”

“我没什么可以挑的，我没什么朋友。”

德拉科愣了一下：“不，你有很多。你在中学过得还不错，不是吗？”

“我认为还不错。”哈利紧盯着前方的路，他的话让德拉科陷入很深的疑惑，显然波特和韦斯莱、格兰杰的友情真挚，令人羡慕，他有讨人喜欢的本事和运气。德拉科从不认为波特会缺乏朋友，即使考虑到当下的处境。

哈利把车停到了海鲜餐厅的门口，天已经全暗下来了。德拉科轻叹一口气：“听着，波特，我不想欺骗你。你应该了解我们之间发生的事……”

“那就告诉我，但不是现在。”哈利出言打断他，“去买几瓶酒，马尔福。我现在去打包海鲜饭，我们的庆祝之夜开始了。”


	8. Chapter 8

08

哈利摸黑走进餐厅，德拉科正坐在客厅的沙发上点装饰蜡烛。它们在茶几上排成了一个圈，而德拉科显然在玩，他慢悠悠地注视着某一支点燃又熄灭，然后再挑选下一个目标。哈利刚把打包好的海鲜饭放在餐桌上，德拉科抬头制止他：“今天我不想规规矩矩坐着吃饭。”

哈利并不介意迁就一个重新可以自如曲腿的人。他打开冰箱去找酒，祈祷德拉科已经领悟到这台机器的合理用途，打开门后迎接他的是好几大盒不同口味的冰淇淋。

“今天超市里在推销冰淇淋？”哈利把它们都塞到冷冻层，并没有找到酒。

“作为饭后甜点不是坏选择。”德拉科咕哝道。哈利把食物带到客厅，德拉科的腿边堆满了酒瓶，数量之多远超他的想象。它们都被施了降温咒，白色烟雾缥缈萦绕。当哈利把餐具摆到茶几上的时候，德拉科的蜡烛游戏被打断了：所有的蜡烛在同一时刻亮了起来，摇曳的火光点燃了这一夜的气氛。德拉科有些许不悦，但还是使用无杖魔咒让它们在各自的烛台上归位。

“你无法理解精密控制魔法的有趣。”德拉科说，“尤其是无杖魔咒，非常有挑战性，也非常有成就感。”

“我只是认为它们一起亮起来很省事。”哈利说，“无杖魔咒？”

“不使用魔杖的咒语，需要高度集中注意力和反复练习。”

“像我刚才那样吗？”

德拉科轻蔑地笑了一下：“你太高估你自己了，刚才只是你的潜意识。”

“噢。”哈利眨眨眼睛，“既然潜意识能做到的事情，为什么还要学习呢？”

“因为你要操控它，而不是单纯让魔力流出你的身体。”德拉科从脚边拿起一瓶啤酒递给他。在哈利解钥匙扣上开瓶器的当儿，德拉科轻而易举打开了自己那瓶的瓶盖并让酒瓶悬浮在空中倒满了一杯酒，他脸上露出得意的神色。哈利停下来，抬头盯着在空中晃动着的绿色酒瓶，它挑衅一般引诱着他使用魔法。他能轻易在脑海中勾画出倒酒的场景：浅黄色酒水倾泻而出，白色泡沫像积雪一样在玻璃杯里生长——但没有任何东西回应了哈利。他使用魔法一直是这样，像是任性地把石子投入水中，然后等待它们的涟漪。有时强烈，有时微弱，有时沉静如冰。以往哈利没有期望便没有失望，到了这一刻他才忽然生出一点挫败感。

哈利耸耸肩，用手上的小薄片撬开了瓶盖，自己倒了一杯酒。漂浮在空中的玻璃杯落到了德拉科的手边，他正专注于挑出海鲜饭中的贻贝。

“我以为我是特别的。”哈利小声咕哝道。

“你当然是特别的。”德拉科从他的食物中抬起头，肯定地说，“你两次杀死了当世最可怕的黑巫师。”

“听起来我比他还可怕。”

“打理头发的技术上，确实是的。但是他后来干脆不长头发了。”德拉科强压下脑海里翻涌的伏地魔在马尔福庄园折磨虐待俘虏的画面，他不想用他噩梦里的内容破坏今夜的氛围。

“我知道我是特别的。”哈利眨眨眼睛，他的脸上露出调皮的笑容，“不然你不会来找我。也许我是某个被选中的人。”

“你是个英雄。”德拉科语气平淡地说出事实，他自己的玻璃杯底部轻碰了一下哈利酒杯的杯缘，哈利仰头喝了一口酒。

“那你呢？你是来谋杀我的吗？”

德拉科眼皮跳了一下：“我为什么要谋杀你？”

“谋杀英雄——伟大戏剧的开场。”

德拉科显然不想配合他激情澎湃的演出，他摇摇头：“我没有谋杀任何人的能力，我失败了。”

“你尝试过？”哈利挑起一根眉毛。

德拉科轻咳了一声：“我只能说我不是一个十恶不赦的人。”

哈利笑了笑，举起酒杯冲他示意：“干杯，为英雄和一个不好不坏的人。”

德拉科一口气喝干了杯子里的酒，他忍不住拍了哈利一下：“你入戏真快。”

“我的大脑告诉我不要浪费你的恭维。”

德拉科哀嚎了一声，义正言辞地为自己辩驳：“我可没在恭维你。”

哈利心情非常好，没有回答他，把空酒杯放在膝盖上吃吃地笑。德拉科侧着身子看他，看着他身体放松陷入沙发，嘴唇上沾了酒水，因为酒精而面色红润，一只手有节奏地在拍打着自己的一边大腿，德拉科猜他心里又在哼荒腔走板的调调。他不明白哈利为什么那么容易陶醉在快乐里，但他的快乐很容易感染，从眼睛到嘴角都在扩散温暖的笑意。德拉科看到他的套头衫在肚子那儿堆积起的皱褶，一层一层像波浪一样，把他衣服上愚蠢的卡通图案都挤得皱作一团。德拉科忍不住恶作剧，伸手去挠哈利的肚子，想让他唱不成奇奇怪怪的歌。哈利晃了一下膝盖，酒杯掉到了地毯上。德拉科挠他的肚脐让他更忍不住发笑，他高呼着，捉住他的手，在侧身避开的时候滑下了沙发。他一抬头，正撞上德拉科玩笑的眼神，在数支蜡烛昏黄暧昧的暖光下。

才喝了一杯啤酒就有点上脸，哈利心说着，手脚并用捡起酒杯。德拉科居高临下地给他倒酒，他们碰了碰杯子，喝酒的时候挂着合不上嘴巴的笑容，结束后都不约而同拿袖口擦了擦嘴角。

 

哈利索性盘腿坐到了地毯上，把自己的盘子放在了大腿上。他抬头的时候德拉科又开了一瓶酒。

“你要下来吗？”哈利问。

德拉科诧异地看着他：“你的吃饭姿势像个野人。”

“Hey，come on!”哈利拍拍身边的空位，顺手把茶几推远了一点，好让他们能挤进茶几和沙发之间。“当你不想规规矩矩地吃饭，地毯的作用就是这样的。”他模糊不清地说，嘴巴里塞满了食物。茶几被推开以后，德拉科也没法以一个舒服的姿势在沙发上享用他的晚餐了。他绷直了腰思考了几秒钟，同样学着哈利盘腿坐到了地毯上。这确实感觉自由又舒服，好像回到霍格沃茨宿舍，他跟室友不用在意任何礼仪——萨拉查保佑，如果卢修斯看到他现在这副样子会打断他的腿的，而他不想再断一次了——他们在床上下棋、吃零食、写论文，甚至因为寝室游戏输了而愚蠢地打滚。

哈利很欢迎德拉科像他一样放松，他靠近了一点，他们的膝盖几乎贴在一块。哈利把空酒杯放到一边，直接抓起自己身边的酒瓶仰头喝了一口。

“你为什么那么高兴？”德拉科看他一副不醉不归的势头，忍不住问道，“好像今天恢复健康的不是我而是你。”

“我想好好庆祝一下今天。”哈利举起酒瓶，“你可以试试把我灌醉。”

“那就不要喝啤酒。”德拉科把啤酒瓶从他手里抽走，“五个牌子的香槟和伏特加混气泡水，你想先选哪个？”

哈利瞪大眼睛：“你把酒柜搬空了吗？”

“你给了我一张大钞。”

“他们会找你钱——”

“我讨厌零钱，尤其是硬币，我身上没有可以伸缩的口袋装它们。”

“你可以穿件我这样的卫衣，巫师先生，它有个巨大的口袋。”哈利展示了一下自己的上衣。

“我这辈子都不会答应你。”德拉科故作凶狠地说，香槟在他的手里晃动。哈利往后退了几步：“你要在这里开香槟？”

“别担心，我是巫师。”德拉科懒洋洋地说。他摊开手掌放在香槟的瓶口上，软木塞从酒瓶口跳了出来，酒水只是安安分分地在瓶子里晃动。

“噢。”哈利把头探了过来，“可是这样开香槟就毫无气氛了。”

德拉科露出了一个坏笑，他移开手掌，哈利还没有反应过来，喷射而出的酒水就溅了他们一身。哈利大笑着，拿手背去抹脸上甜蜜的泡沫，用舌头把它们都卷进嘴巴里。德拉科自己也遭了秧，但他毫不在意，头发上滴着香槟就去给两人倒酒。哈利喝得又快又急，用黏糊糊的手又向他讨酒，德拉科施了个小咒语把他们都弄干净。

哈利摸了摸自己干燥的袖子，跟他碰杯：“实用魔法。”

德拉科回给他一个得意的笑容，决定他酒瓶自己给他倒酒，哈利很满意这样的服务。在第三瓶香槟自己跳出来为哈利添酒的时候，德拉科摇了摇头：“你不会发酒疯吧？”

“不会，我醉了会很想睡觉。”哈利认真地回答他，“我最多会吐到你身上。”

德拉科下意识离他远了一点：“我可不会照顾你。”

“这不公平！”哈利嚷嚷着，“我照顾你这么多天了。”

“但我没有吐到你身上！”德拉科说着，还是跟他碰杯，“我怀疑你想把自己灌醉就为了吐到我身上。”

“不不不。”哈利笑着摇头，“我十六岁的时候继承了远亲的一笔遗产，成年以后得以从佩妮姨妈家搬出来。他一直很想给我买一辆车，今天我终于买了一辆车，我想他会开心的。”

“你的远亲？”德拉科皱起眉，忍不住放下了酒杯。

“噢，我爸爸那边的亲戚。他在十四岁的时候来找我，我敢说他是世界上除了父母以外对我最好的人。但是我的抚养权在佩妮姨妈那儿，成年之前不能跟他一起生活。可惜他在我十六岁那年就过世了。”哈利的声音逐渐低下去。

德拉科有些同情他，但同时努力拼凑着他话里的信息，他磕磕巴巴地问哈利：“他……他是你的教父吗？”

哈利瞪大眼睛看着他，但是因为酒精的缘故他难以聚焦，德拉科意识到他快要醉了，他下意识地扶着他，哈利就势靠了过来。非常近，哈利的手臂搭在他的手臂上面，他们肩并着肩，臀部也紧挨在一起。只要德拉科伸出手臂，就能轻易把他抱在怀里。德拉科看着哈利伸出一截粉色的舌头舔被酒水浸润的嘴唇。也许它很柔软，突兀的念头在德拉科的脑海里冒出来。但是他紧接着在心里呵斥了自己一声，以免自己轻举妄动。

“我没有教父。”哈利缓慢地说。

德拉科小心地把手掌盖在哈利的手上，轻声问他：“你还记得他的名字吗？他姓布莱克吗？”

哈利轻轻摇了摇头，他又喝空了杯子里的酒。香槟瓶子蹦跳着凑上来，被德拉科用手挡住了。

“我不记得了。”哈利迷茫地眨着眼睛，把手从德拉科的手下抽出来，摘下眼镜摆在一边。他露出了几秒钟痛苦的表情，揉了揉太阳穴：“我有些头痛，我应该去睡觉了。”

德拉科把哈利手上的酒杯抽走：“也许我该让你少喝点，我们还有很多话没有聊。”

“这不是你的错，马尔福。”哈利说着，疲惫地翻身爬上沙发，“下次我们还有机会……现在我需要小憩一会儿。”他打着哈欠说完了话。

“你最好回房间里去。”德拉科提醒道。

“等这一阵子过了，我会自己回去的。”哈利闭上眼睛，侧过身背对着德拉科，微微曲起膝盖，光裸的双足露在裤管外。德拉科犹豫了一下，走进自己的房间把被子拿出来盖在哈利的身上。哈利保持着那个姿势蜷缩在沙发上，微微张着嘴巴，呼吸均匀。德拉科深感自己善心泛滥，却又总是在烛光下生出旖旎的心思。他忍不住把手指插进哈利的头发里，比他料想之中的柔软好摸。他蹲在那里又玩了一会哈利的鬓发，直到哈利在睡梦里咂咂嘴，才如梦初醒般收回手，然后对自己露出一个鄙夷的神情。

 

德拉科久违地冲了一个舒服的暖水澡。哈利仍旧醉到在沙发上，跟他的被子缠作一团。德拉科在客厅里站了一会，并没有把他带到楼上的兴趣，而自己也没法在一楼就寝。思来想去，他最后决定夺回自己的房间，躺到这些天被哈利鸠占鹊巢的床上去。

他“自己的”房间自然是要比洗衣房改造的临时住所要舒服好几倍，里面的装饰与他在马尔福庄园的住所相去甚远，品味倒是相近的，虽然现在放满了哈利的东西。他的衣服和杂物随意地放置在德拉科的书桌和飘窗上，德拉科扫了一眼，也没心思再查看一番，把自己扔在大床上沉沉睡去。

第二天睁眼的时候，德拉科先因眼前不一样的摆饰惊了一下，但很快反应过来自己换了房间。他转了个身，另一边更令他咋舌：哈利裹着他的被子占据了半张床，此刻睡得正香。他完全没有意识到哈利是在半夜的哪个时间点回到了房间的，他们居然就这么相安无事地共享一张床度过了一个晚上。德拉科的第一反应是想伸手抚摸一下他熟睡的脸，但是在手指即将碰到他的嘴唇的时候，三急给他敲了敲警钟。德拉科在心里嘁一声，掀开被子去了一趟洗手间，回来的时候哈利已经醒了，正捂着脑袋哎哟哎哟地叫唤。

“我感觉我的头要裂开了。”哈利痛苦地抱怨道。

“谁叫你喝那么多。”德拉科背靠着床头坐好，他可以轻易看到哈利散乱的头发和扭曲的表情。

“你恐怕今天要在床上躺一天。”

“不——”哈利拖长了声音，“我今天还有事……”他眨眨眼睛，睫毛上挂着亮闪闪的泪珠。德拉科爱莫能助，想着要不要给他变出一杯水，就看见哈利捂着肚子挣扎着坐起来。德拉科连忙喊住他：“你要去哪？”

“我感觉我可能要吐了。”哈利苦着一张脸说，“顺便洗个澡。”

“现在洗澡你确定你不会死在浴室吗？”德拉科看着他趔趔趄趄地向着卫生间走去。

“那你有什么办法吗，巫师先生？”

德拉科转了转眼珠，说道：“如果有魔杖……”他话还没讲完，就听到卫生间的门砰地一声关上了，没多久就传来了抽水马桶的声音。德拉科吐吐舌头，努力不去想象现在卫生间里正在发生什么。

德拉科把被子掀起来，正准备把自己重新塞进去，一根黑色的东西突然凭空出现在了他的身体和哈利在床上留下的人型凹陷之间。德拉科愣了一下，像是饿虎扑食一般用身体压住了它。他感觉到自己的肋骨被磕得生疼，脉搏紧张地跳动。好几秒过去，异物感仍旧没有消失，德拉科终于伸手把它拿了出来，他紧紧握在手里，来来回回地打量着它。他感觉魔力在体内窜动着、喧嚣着、用尽全力地回应它，就好像他第一天在奥利凡德手中接过它一样，德拉科几乎要泫然泪下。

——他曾经的魔杖，十英寸、山楂树独角兽毛制成的魔杖，现在是哈利的魔杖，重新出现了。

 

“呃。”哈利吸着鼻子从卫生间里走出来，虽然用冷水洗了好几次脸，他现在仍旧感觉到头疼。德拉科正坐在床上一边念着咒语一边挥舞一根黑色的木棍，他脸上的表情几乎欣喜若狂——也许是什么巫师热爱的晨练，哈利抓抓脑袋：“你在干什么？”

“你要看看魔杖吗？”德拉科停止了简单的咒语练习，把它的一端递给哈利。

“比我想的巨大。”哈利没有接，只是伸手摸了一下，评价道，重新爬到德拉科的身边躺下，把手盖在脸上。

“嘿。”德拉科忽然有了主意，“你要试试快速清醒咒吗？”

“什么？”哈利捂着脸说，“能让我摆脱宿醉吗？”

“可以，但是有点疼。”

“有多疼？”

“像是有几百磅的重量压在你的天灵盖上，有人掐着你的脖子让你无法呼吸、挤压你的心肺、肠胃都绞合在一起，但是只持续几秒钟。”

“喔——”哈利哀嚎道，“这是有点疼吗？这是谋杀，你就是来谋杀我的吧？”

德拉科耸耸肩：“你也可以选择不被我谋杀，然后在床上头疼一天。”

哈利安静了几秒，从指缝里露出眼睛看他：“你最好轻一点——如果不奏效我真的会杀了你。”

“我控制不了魔法的力度。好了，现在闭上眼睛。”他说着，用一只手移开哈利挡着眼睛的手。哈利的抿着嘴唇，看起来紧张又痛苦。德拉科一根一根地弯曲哈利的手指，慢慢地把他的手拢在手心。他做得很慢，哈利任由他摆弄，没有任何表示，只是呼吸变得有些凌乱，紧蹙的眉头放松了。德拉科神使鬼差地凑上去，打量他的修长的睫毛、可爱的鼻尖和两片柔软的嘴唇，房间里只剩下他们的呼吸声互相呼应。德拉科再也忍不住，轻轻吻上了他的嘴唇——远比他想象中的美好。哈利被他握着的手稍微挣扎了一下，德拉科做贼心虚，仅仅停留了几秒钟就匆匆撤开。哈利微张嘴巴，一句话还没有成型，随着德拉科念出咒语，尖叫声就响彻了云霄。

德拉科小心翼翼地把魔杖收回来，得逞一般吹了一下魔杖尖，像是收枪入匣的西部牛仔。反正不管怎么样都会被他杀掉，德拉科想，他稳赚不赔。


End file.
